1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner that utilizes exhaust air to agitate dirt and debris prior to being drawn into the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are common household appliances that are used for the maintenance and cleaning of carpets and other floor coverings. The vacuum cleaner will have a cleaning head that is drawn over the floor to be cleaned. Disposed within the cleaning head is a 6 to 12 amp electric motor that rotates a fan up to 35,000 rpm to thereby generate a low pressure air stream. The motor is coupled to an inlet disposed in the cleaning head through either a duct or a flexible hose and a dustbin. During operation of the vacuum cleaner, the motor rotates the fan thereby generating the low pressure air stream that draws dust and debris into the inlet, and it is deposited into the dustbin.
In order to facilitate removal of dirt from a carpet, the vacuum cleaner typically uses an agitator disposed next to the inlet. The agitator is typically a cylindrical roller mounted to the cleaning head next to the inlet. Attached along the longitudinal axis of the roller are a series of brushes. The agitator is coupled to the motor with a belt such that as the motor rotates, the agitator will thereby spin at a high rate of speed thereby brushing and agitating the carpet. Such agitation will dislodge dirt and debris contained within the floor covering, thereby facilitating the removal of such into the inlet. Typically, upright vacuum cleaners use a single motor for rotating both the fan and the agitator. As such, the motor typically generates a considerable amount of noise such that the vacuum cleaner can only be used at periods during the day that do not disturb other people. Additionally, the motor may be heavy, thereby causing the appliance to be unwieldy and difficult to draw over the surface to be cleaned.
Furthermore, the configuration of existing vacuum cleaners is such that removal of dirt and debris from the edges of walls and other obstacles such as furniture which rest directly on the floor covering is accomplished only through the use of an accessory hose and adapter piece which the inventor of the present invention has found to be inconvenient and adds to the cumbersome nature of prior art vacuum cleaners.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in prior are vacuum cleaners by providing a system that uses the unused exhaust air to agitate the dirt and debris in the floor and along the edges of walls and obstacles to be cleaned. As such, the vacuum cleaner of the present invention may use a smaller motor than conventional vacuum cleaners and thereby be more efficient. Additionally the smaller motor will not generate as such noise, thereby permitting vacuuming at any time of the day.